


Prompt: Celebration; Game of Thrones; Olenna Tyrell

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [76]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Olenna Tyrell, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at Olenna's thoughts during Margaery's two wedding feasts. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 1





	Prompt: Celebration; Game of Thrones; Olenna Tyrell

The wine was sweet, a bit too sweet, on her tongue during Margaery and Joffrey’s wedding feast.

Tywin Lannister would have opinions on anyone poisoning a seventeen-year-old at the boy’s wedding feast, even if he’d privately acknowledge he needs the monster gone, but she has opinions on anyone who’d send the Mountain after a defenceless mother and her baby children, even as she privately acknowledges the kingdom needed all trace of the Mad King gone.

The wine at Margaery and Tommen’s wedding feast was just right. She had another glass once the two had safely been deposited in their bedchamber.


End file.
